1. Technical Field
This invention relates to audio systems, and more particularly, to a system for management of audio related equipment.
2. Related Art
Use of an audio system to amplify audio signals is well known. Typically, an audio system operates to amplify an audio signal with an amplifier and drive one or more loudspeakers. Such audio systems can range from relatively simple configurations having only a few components, such as in a retail clothing store, to large complex systems, such as those used in a concert hall performance.
Configuration of an audio system usually involves the physical placement and interconnection of the devices that make up the audio system. In addition, some of the devices, such as an amplifier, typically include user configurable settings. The settings may be configured at the preference of the user to achieve the desired audio system performance. In addition, the devices in the audio system may become more geographically dispersed. Accordingly, operation, maintenance and troubleshooting of the system may become more challenging.
As the size and complexity of an audio system increases, the amount of interconnections and settings may also increase. Additionally, the audio related devices in the system may have different communication interfaces. For example, an amplifier on the system may have a RS232 port while a microphone may communicate via a USB port. The mixture of communication interfaces and variety of settings increase the difficulty of configuring an audio system. This is especially true in audio systems that are repeatedly disassembled and re-assembled in various configurations, such as in the case of a touring musical group.